


Silence.

by naranchans



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gore, M/M, child abuse mention, it’s a bit of a vent lol, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naranchans/pseuds/naranchans
Summary: am i ok? no lolthis was a vent, but no need to worry, I’m fine nowhope you enjoyed! :)
Relationships: Kokichi Ouma/Shuichi Saihara, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Silence.

A male lay still on his back. His limbs bent, breathing raspy, and his clothes stained the crimson red of blood that laid underneath him. He didn’t need someone to tell him he was dying. He already knew.

He already knew that everyone had hated him. He knew everyone wanted this to happen sooner or later, and so he gave up fighting. He laid still, his eyes half lidded as he stared at the blurry and darkened sky with a smile. The same dastardly smile he’d give when he’d told a lie and thrown everyone off in the trial. It was all fun and games, until it wasn’t. 

He struggled to breathe more and more by the minute, his lungs seemed to be collapsing on him, but he still didn’t fight. He gave up trying. He didn’t care enough to try. The copper smell of blood stung his nose and even though it was almost cringeworthy, his expression did not change. The freckles that littered his nose, his half lidded purple eyes, and his dark purple hair that lifted upwards from the amount he played with it. He knew he wouldn’t be able to play with it any longer, he wouldn’t be able to do anything any longer.

”This is.. what they wanted..” He said, starting to choke while he blinked slowly. He seemed to ignore the mass amount of pain in his body from the fall, and focused on the ringing in his ears and the darkness of the area he was in. It was somehow peaceful, yet terrifying at the same time. He wasn’t sure how, but he knew he didn’t have to think about it anymore. 

“This is what everyone wanted.. my parents, the people in the school, and Shushu..” He coughed again, losing his voice completely while his throat felt like it was torn apart by a million razor blades. His head pounding so much and yet he closed his eyes and thought about his past. About how much people despised him, how much they hurt him, how many things he did wrong. Everything happened for a reason, didn’t it? That was why he was here. Dying. His reason was that he’d had enough, and other people had enough of him. Simple really. 

“I’ll miss you.. Shu..shu...” His vision blurred even more until it appeared like he was staring through a dirty kaleidoscope before going black. His eyes were closed now, although his smile didn’t change, only softened. His knuckles scraped and bloody but his fingers curled gently, ignoring the pain as usual.

There was a time Kokichi thought he was immortal, untouchable, loved. Everything was going great, until an argument with Shuichi led to Kokichi pushing himself off a two storey balcony. Not enough to kill him instantly, but enough to kill him slowly and painfully. The pain hurt, and yet he still smiled. He wanted Shuichi to be able to see his smile one last time before it was over and he couldn’t see him again. He’d prefer to go out better than this, but if this was how it was going to be then he couldn’t do much about it. 

He whispered a last apology to Shuichi before losing the life in his body. The pain started to fade, his hearing went fuzzy and dead and his body went limp. His childhood played like a movie in his head. The stuff he’d prefer not to remember came back as clear as day, and the kiss with Shuichi at the meadow was his favourite part. He let out a chuckle and then, the memories were over. His smile still remaining on his face, although he was gone. 

A male lay still on his back. His body completely limp, and his spirit was free.

Goodnight, Kokichi Ouma. Sleep well.

**Author's Note:**

> am i ok? no lol  
> this was a vent, but no need to worry, I’m fine now   
> hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
